<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brothers Love by MissLightfoot24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052190">A Brothers Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot24/pseuds/MissLightfoot24'>MissLightfoot24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot24/pseuds/MissLightfoot24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley shows Ian just how much he loves him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Brothers Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I worked really hard on this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <br/>
    A Brothers Love</p><p><br/>
One day Ian was finishing up in class when he got a text message from Barley saying " I shall pick you up from school."  Ian's heart started to race and he didn't know why but he thought " Its just Barley." As Ian was walking down the stairs then he sees Barley pull up, Ian's heart was almost beating out of his chest. Ian also was blushing a little too much but Barley smirked and asked " Are you okay? " Ian nervously said " Yeah.. I'm okay." Ian got in the van and Barley said " We are going out today."</p><p> </p><p>Ian asked " Where are we going? " Barley didn't say anything but just gave Ian a smile that made him blush a lot. As they were driving, Barley asked " Are you sure you're okay? '' Ian couldn't say anything due to his heart feeling like it was in his throat. Barley pulled over on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Barley said, " Get in the back, I'm going to check to see if you're sick. " Ian got up and sat down in the back of the van. Barley whispered " I know you're not sick, you're just horny. " Ian looked up and Barley had a lustful look. Barley whispered " I'm going to do things to you that will leave you begging for more. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian blushed hard and asked " What are you going to do? " Barley pulled Ian in closer and whispered " I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will not walk right for a week. " Ian whined " I'm still a virgin. " Barley kissed Ian's forehead and said " I will be taking it today. " Ian blushed as Barley started to kiss him, then he felt a hand undo his zipper. That's when Ian moaned " Don't do that so fast. " Barley smiled and whispered " Don't you dare cum without me. " Then a call came in, Barley answered it and said " Yeah mom, we will be home for dinner. " Barley smiled and whispered " We will pick this up at home. "</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner With A Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley wants to have some more fun with his Ian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked really hard on this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Dinner With A Twist</p><p> </p><p>On the way back home for dinner, Barley asked " Can you put this vibrator inside yourself? " Ian whispered " Why don't you put it inside me. " Barley stomped on the breaks and said " If i do that, then I will put my dick inside you instead. " Ian was so shocked that he couldn't hold it inside his pants any longer so he asked " Can you put your dick inside me? " Barley couldn't help himself anymore, he pushed Ian down and started to undress him. Ian yelled " Wait! " Barley held him down and whispered " You came onto me, so you're going to take my big dick. " </p><p> </p><p>Barley just couldn't wait anymore so he took out his dick and started rubbing Ian's ass with it. Ian moaned " No more. " Barley pushed the tip inside, then he leaned in and whispered " Don't tell me no more. " Ian screamed " Its too big! " Barley decided to push his dick all the way inside when their mom called again. Barley said " Don't make a sound, I'm answering the phone. " Barley put his hand on top of Ian's mouth and started to thrust while on the phone saying " Yeah, we are on our way. " Ian was gasping for air but Barley wasn't going to stop, finally off the phone Barley whispered " Your ass feels amazing. " Ian tried to turn away but Barley wasn't going to let him. Barley shoved his tongue down his throat, Ian screamed " Stop, I'm going to cum! " Barley moaned " Me too. " </p><p> </p><p>Barley was so deep inside Ian that he couldn't pull out. Ian screamed " Don't cum inside me! " Barley moaned " Too bad, I can't pull out. " Barley kept on thrusting faster and faster, Ian screamed " No, don't! " Barley screamed " Fuck, ahhh I'm cumming! " Ian couldn't stop cumming either, Barley finally pulled out and whispered " You're my toy from now on. " Barley shoved the vibrator inside Ian so deep, Ian screamed " Not this too! " Barley turned it on high and whispered " You better act normal at home. " As they pulled up Barley turned it off, then Ian yelled " Mom, we are home! " They both sat down at the table, then Barley turned the vibrator back on high, Ian looked at Barley and whispered " Stop that, we are at home. " </p><p> </p><p>Ian said " The food looks, great mom. " Laurel said " Thank you. " Barley looked at Ian and asked " Can we go to my room after? " Ian said " Sure thing. " Laurel said " Awww, my boys are so cute. " Ian got up and asked " Do you need help with the dishes mom? " Laurel yelled " No, I'm good thanks anyway! " Ian was shaking as he entered Barley's room, Barley whispered " No need to be scared. " Barley shut the door and pushed play on his music player. Ian was shocked that the song was so sexual that he started to stroke his dick really hard. Barley smirked and asked " Impatient, aren't we? "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Working on more chapters. Have a magical day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time To Explore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley makes his Ian feel special and he sets out to the " toy " store</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked hard on this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time To Explore</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barley pushed Ian down onto his bed and whispered " I will make you feel even better than in the van. " Ian blushed and asked " What are you going to do to me? " Barley smirked and pulled out a box full of sex toys, Barley asked " Which one do you want to try first? " Ian moaned " The biggest one, like your dick. " Barley smirked and whispered " I'm going to put this one in with my dick. " Ian started to shake when Barley kissed his forehead and whispered " If it hurts too much I will stop and I will take one out. " Ian nodded and moaned " I love you. " Barley blushed and whispered " I love you too. " Barley pushed in the vibrator and turned it on high, Ian wanted to scream but Barley had his hand over his mouth again. Barley whispered " No screaming. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then Barley pushed his dick inside when Ian started to cry, Barley asked " Are you okay? Did I hurt you? " Ian couldn't speak so Barley pulled the vibrator out and cried '' I'm so sorry that I hurt you, you're bleeding. " Ian jumped into Barley's arms and cried " It's okay, I'm fine. " Barley held him down and whispered " I'm going to continue to pound your ass so hard. " Ian moaned as Barley pushed his big throbbing dick inside his ass, Ian moaned " Fuck me faster. " Barley was shocked to hear Ian moan that so he asked " Are you sure? " Ian blushed hard and tried to push Barley away but he was too weak, Barley leaned down and whispered " Your wish is my command. " Ian couldn't hold back his moans any longer so Barley decided to fuck even faster than before, Ian moaned " Don't stop, I'm going to cum soon. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barley whispered " I'm going to cum inside you again. " Ian started to thrust his hips, Barley moaned " If you do that I might not be able to control myself. " Ian smiled and thrusted his hips faster which made Barley moan " ohh, that's it, I can't take it anymore. " Ian screamed " Let's cum together! " Barley smirked and started to stroke Ians dick faster and faster until they both screamed " I'm cumming! " Barley kissed Ian softly and whispered " I love you. " Ian whispered " I love you too. " They both fell asleep, Barley woke up to his alarm going off. Barley kissed Ian and headed out the door, Ian got up 5 minutes later and whined " He left me behind. " Barley started to stroke himself while on his way to the sex store, he moaned " I can't wait to try this new lube that I've been hearing about. " Barley had to pull over and finish up first, he screamed " I need Ian's ass on my dick now so fucking bad! " Barley couldn't hold it anymore, he screamed " Fuck, I'm cumming! " Barley cleaned himself up and said " Alright, now off to the store. "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are heating up and so is Barley</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trying Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley gets his Ian gifts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked hard on this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying Something New</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Barley pulled up to the store he thought to himself " Maybe Ian might like a smaller vibrator instead. " Barley walked in and asked the cashier " Excuse me, where do I find the new lubes? " The cashier said " It's in aisle 4. " Barley said " Thank you. " Barley started to blush when he saw the one that he was looking for, the box stated that it extends pleasure for both. Barley picked up 10 boxes and asked " How much will this be? " The cashier said " That will be 15.95. " Barley paid, got in the van, and started to breathe heavily when Ian called him. Barley answered and said " I'm sorry for leaving you behind but I have a surprise for you. " Ian tried his best not to moan by asking " What did you get me? " Barley asked " Are you hard again? " Ian couldn't speak so Barley said " I will take good care of you when I get back. " </p><p> </p><p>On his way back Barley stopped at a flower shop, he walked in and asked " Do you have any red roses? " The cashier said " Yes we do. " Barley picked up 16 of them, the cashier said " That will be 20.25. " While driving back Barley thought " I love Ian so much, I hope we can be together forever. " Barley started to stroke his dick, he couldn't help but moan " Ahhh, just like that. " Barley pulled up to his house when his mother came out and said " I'm going out for a couple of hours. " Barley smiled and said " I'm going to hang out with Ian. " Barley opened the door slowly when he saw Ian trying to sneak out of his room, he asked " Where do you think you're going? " Ian couldn't stand upright but he tried to run to his room while whimpering, Barley smirked and started to follow Ian, he got turned on by following him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Ian looked back and whined " I can't make myself cum anymore without you, It's so hard. " Barley opened Ian's bedroom door and pushed him onto his bed, then Barley locked the door and said " I'm going to make a mess of you. " Ian moaned " I need you inside me so bad. " Barley smirked, leaned in, and whispered " I'm going to make you beg for my big dick. " Ian blushed and moaned " Please give me your big dick. " Barley couldn't help himself anymore but first he pulled the vile of lube out and he whispered " I got this for you. " Ian moaned as Barley started to rub the lube, then Ian screamed " Your putting that inside me too! " Barley whispered " it's okay, I know what I'm doing. " </p><p> </p><p>Barley pulled out his dick and started to rub Ian's ass with it, Barley pushed inside balls deep then Ian arched his back and moaned " Fuck me faster. " Barley whispered " ohh, having fun, aren't we. " Ian turned away but Barley whispered " Look at me when we're making love. " Ian turned back only to find Barley staring at him with a lustful look that gave him the chills, Barley lifted Ian's legs up and started to pound his ass so hard that the bed was moving around. Ian couldn't help but scream " Barley, fuck me just like that! " Barley moaned " Don't say stuff like that so soon, I might cum. " Ian decided to tighten around Barley's dick when Barley moaned, " You asked for it. " Barley couldn't hold it in any longer, Ian moaned " Fill me up with your warm and thick cum. " </p><p> </p><p>Barley screamed " Fuck, I'm cumming so hard! " Ian was just screaming and moaning from the pleasure, Barley whispered " I left you a gift on your desk. " But before they could say anything more, they both passed out. Barley got up first and thought " I really should marry him but I don't know if he is ready for that. " Ian grabbed Barley and said " Your not leaving me behind this time. " Barley smirked and whispered " We are going out on a date. " Ian blushed and asked " Where do you have in mind? " Barley started to dress him when he whispered " You will have to wait and see. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Barley wants to go on a date. Have a magical day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Date To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley take's his Ian on a wonderful date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked really hard on this chapter, I'm sleepy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   A Date To Remember</p><p> </p><p>Barley got Ian all dressed up then he whispered " Don't worry, you will have me inside you again tonight. " Ian blushed and asked " How much do you love me? " Barley smirked and said " I love you more than anything else in this world, I would die for you. " Ian smiled and said " I love you the same. " Barley opened the door, pointed at Ian's desk, and said " I got those for you. " Ian blushed and said " They are great, thank you. " Barley whispered " If you do everything I tell you to do, I will fuck you anyway you want. " As they were walking down the stairs Barley turned around and asked " Don't you have school tomorrow? " Ian screamed " Shit, I totally forgot! " Barley whispered '' I'm going to put this new vibrator inside you tomorrow. " Barley closed and locked the front door, opened Ian's door, and whispered " Bend over for me. " Ian blushed, bent over, then Barley pulled down Ian's pants and started to push in a medium-size vibrator. Ian moaned " I can feel every inch going inside me. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barley couldn't help but stare, Ian caught Barley staring so he whined " Don't stare, it's embarrassing. " Barley looked up and whispered " It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you belong to me. " Ian blushed, picked up his pants, and sat down. Barley got in and said " Buckle up, we're going outside of town. " Ian's heart was racing,  he couldn't help but stare at Barley. Barley caught Ian staring at him so he turned the vibrator on high, Ian screamed " Its too much! " Barley whispered " You better not cum yet. " Ian started to thrust his hips, he couldn't help but scream and moan. Barley pulled over and said " Get in the back. " Ian got up and seen a mattress so he asked " Why is there a mattress here? " Barley pushed Ian down and said "It's for you when you need to be fucked on the road. " Ian couldn't help but stare at Barley when he was unzipping his pants, Ian started to whimper and stroke his dick when Barley stopped him and whispered " That's my job. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian continued to moan as Barley kneeled down, ripped out the vibrator and started to push his big dick inside Ian's ass. Barley moaned " I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard. " Ian screamed " Your dick feels so fucking good! " Barley blushed, leaned down, and whispered " I love it when you talk dirty. " Ian blushed so hard and turned away but Barley grabbed his face and whispered " Don't try to hide from me. " Ians moans kept on getting louder and louder, Barley felt Ian's ass tighten up so much that he screamed " Fuck, I'm cumming so fucking hard! " Ian screamed " I'm cumming too! " Barley pulled out and whispered " I love you. " Ian got up, kissed Barley, and whispered " I love you too. " Barley started driving again, Ian smiled and asked " Are we almost there? " Barley smirked and said " It's about 10 more minutes away. " Ian looked out the window and thought " I'm so happy to be with Barley, I love him so much. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barley said " We have arrived. " Barley got out, opened Ian's door, and said " I hope you like my choice for our date. " Ian smiled and said " I love your choice. " Barley grabbed Ians hand and whispered " No one knows us around here so we can be a couple in public in here. " Ian smiled, they walked in and sat down at a table. The waitress walks up and asks " What will you be having? " Barley whispers " I'm going to be asking him to marry me. " The waitress says " I will get you the two for one. " Barley says " I will be great, thank you. " Ian smiled and says " I wonder what it will be. " Barley got up, kneeled down on one knee and asked " Will you marry me? " Ian started to cry and screamed " Yes! " Barley slipped the ring onto Ian's hand and kissed Ian very passionately, the waitress comes back and says " congratulations you two. " Barley said " The food looks so good, doesn't it. " Ian smiled and said " But you taste better. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barley blushed and asks " Where is this coming from? " Ian smiled and said " I wanted to try to be sexy for you. " Barley smirked and said " I love it when you're like this for me. '' after they were done eating, Barley said " I really enjoyed their pasta, it was so good. " Ian got a new idea so he asked " Can I try fucking you tonight? " Barley turned around and said " I've never been fucked before but we can try it. " Ian smiled, Barley opened Ian's door and got in the driver seat. Barley smirked and asked " Why do you want to fuck me? " Ian blushed and whispers " You make me feel so good, I want to do the same for you. " Barley smiled and said " I'm excited. " Ian smiled and whispered " I will make you scream my name tonight. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ian enjoys the date a little too much so he wants to try something a little different. Have a magical day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loving Goes Both Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian tries something a little different</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked really hard on this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>                                                                                                                                Loving Goes Both Ways</p><p> </p><p>On the way back Ian looked at Barley and asked " Are you sure you're ready for this? " Barley smirked and said " I wanted you to take the lead but you were too nervous to. " Ian couldn't help but smile, Barley asked " Why are you staring at me? " Ian pulled Barley in for a kiss and whispered " I can't help but stare at my future husband. " Barley blushed hard and said " You really know how to turn me on. " As they were pulling up to the entrance to their hometown, Barley pulled over and said " Get in the back and suck my big dick right now. " Barley sat down, unzipped his pants, and whispered " I can't wait to cum hard down your throat. “ Ian blushed kneeled down and started to suck on Barley's dick so fast that Barley started to thrust his hips screaming " Fuck yeah, suck it just like that! " Ian felt Barley's hands on top of his head holding him down, Ian tried to come up for some air but Barley wasn’t letting go. Barley looked down and said “ You better swallow all of my thick cum. “ Ian blushed, grabbed onto Barley's hips, and started deep throating his dick very hard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barley couldn’t help but moan and scream so Ian looked up at him with a lustful look that made Barley whin “ Don’t look at me like that. “ Ian knew that Barley was going to cum soon so he kept on sucking faster and faster until he felt Barley tense up and screamed “ Fuck me, I’m cumming so fucking hard! “ Ian swallowed it all, Barley sat back moaning “ I need more of you.” Ian unzipped his pants and whispered “ Bend over for me. “ Barley bent over, then he felt Ian's dick rubbing against him. Ian decided to push all the way inside Barley when he heard Barley moan “ You better make me scream. “ Ian lost all self-control and started to pound Barley so hard that he screamed “ Fuck me just like that! “ Barley looked back and found Ian crying so he asked “ Why are you crying? “ Ian whined “ I feel like I’m hurting you. “ Barley rolled onto his back and whispered “ If it hurt, I would tell you. “ Ian blushed a little as he was wiping the tears, then he pushed his dick all the way back inside when Barley moaned “ Don’t be afraid to get rough with me. “ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian grabbed Barley's hips, started to thrust hard and deep making him scream “ More, fuck me harder! “ Ian felt Barley tighten up on him, he pulled on his hair and Ian shoved his tongue down Barley's throat. Barley felt Ian slow down so he pushed him down, sat down on Ian, and started riding him very hard. Ian moaned “ Not so fast, I don’t want to cum yet.” Then Barley grabbed Ian's dick and started to stroke him fast. Ian tried to push Barley's hand away but he couldn’t, Barley couldn’t help but moan and scream. Then Ian grabbed Barley's hips and started to thrust his hips so fast and hard. Barley smirked and moaned “ Fill me up with you’re warm cum. “ Ian screamed “ Fuck, I’m cumming! “ Barley also screamed “ Fuck yeah, I’m cumming too! “ Ian pulled out and asked “ Did you enjoy it? “ Barley pushed Ian down and whispered “ Yeah but it’s my turn now. “ Ian got up and was limping away whining from the pleasure he just felt, Barley, said “ I love it when you play this game. “ Barley took off his vest and started to follow Ian. Ian thought “ I can’t take anymore right now but I know Barley won’t stop. “ Then Ian found himself against a tree, as he almost fell when Barley grabbed his hips and shoved his big dick deep inside Ian. Then Ian screamed “ No, not there! “ Barley leaned down and asked “ Did I find you’re sweet spot? “ Ian nodded, Barley decided to pound Ian as hard as he could, Ian screamed “ Fuck, I’m cumming! “ Barley pulled on Ian's hair and whispered “ You’re very sensitive. “ Ian closed his eyes and moaned “ No more, I can’t take it. “ Barley whispered “ I’m not done yet, so deal with it. “ <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian started to whimper as Barley went even deeper inside him, Barley pulled Ian's hair again and whispered “ Beg for my cum. “ Ian opened his eyes and moaned “ Please give me your thick cum. “ Barley couldn’t help but scream “ Fuck me, I’m cumming so hard! “ Ian screamed “ I’m cumming too! “ Barley pulled out and asked “ Do you want to go home now? “ Ian nodded and whispered “ I can’t even walk right from all the pounding from Barley. “ Barley turned around and asked “ Who are you talking to? “ Ian gasped, Then Barley pushed Ian against a tree and whispered “ Tell me what you were whispering to yourself now or I’ll bend you over and pound you until you collapse. “ Ian fell down onto the ground, then Barley bent down and whispered " I'm so fucking hard so you better answer me. " Ian tried to crawl away but Barley got on top of him and started to pull Ians pants down when Ian looked back at him and moaned " No more. " Barley lifted Ian's legs up and whispered " I'm going to pound you until you pass out. " Ian was moaning and whimpering from feeling Barley so deep inside him. Barley pulled on Ian's hair so hard that Ian screamed " Fuck me just like the whore I am! " Barley looked at Ian and said " You're my little whore and you better fucking know it. " Ian screamed " No more, stop! " Barley grabbed Ian by the neck and whispered " I'll rape you. " Ian started to cry, then Barley asked " Why are you crying. " Ian was whimpering " Please don't rape me. " Barley pulled Ian and said " I'm only role-playing, I wouldn't ever do that to you. " <br/>Ian felt bad and said " I'll role play with you. " Barley smirked and said " I don't care how much you fight me, I'm going to fuck you. " Ian tried pushing Barley away but he slapped Ian and whispered " Don't fuck with me. " Ian was screaming  " Stop! " Barley started to choke Ian until he screamed " I'm cumming so hard. " Then he looked down he seen that Barley was still so hard and Ian screamed " You're still hard! " Barley started to lick his lips and stroking his big dick hard. Barley walked over to Ian and whispered "I don't know what's come over me but I just can't get enough of your sweet tight ass. " Ian got up, he was trying so hard to get away from Barley but he collapsed and whined " No, no more. " Barley picked Ian up, he laid down on his back and sat Ian down hard on his big throbbing dick. Ian arched his back and screamed " Oh my god, it feels so fucking good! " Barley looked up at Ian and moaned " I'm going to cum soon. " Ian couldn't help but scream from all the pleasure that his lover was giving him, Then Barley tensed up and screamed " Fuck, I'm cumming so hard! " Ian couldn't speak as he was cumming all over his lover's chest, Barley pulled out slowly and said, " I think I'm finally done fucking that tight ass. " Ian couldn't stand up so Barley picked him up, carried him over to the van, and sat him down on his beanbag in the back. Then Barley handed him a blanket and said " You can take a nap if you want. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian nodded, he fell asleep pretty fast and Barley smiled lovingly. As Barley was driving he overheard Ian sleep talking " Barley...more..please…" Barley blushed and said " My baby boy is so cute. " Barley pulled over, got out, and locked the van. Then he walked into a store, picked out some chips and drinks. He thought to himself " I wonder if Ian would like to go on a long vacation with me. " As he was paying for everything, he looked outside only to find Ian panting at his window, he blew a kiss, and Ian fell down. Barley grabbed his dick while walking back to the van, he opened the door only to find Ian stroking his own dick very hard whining " Barley...please make….me cum…" Ian jumped back when he noticed that Barley was standing above him, Ian whined " Barley….I'm so...embarrassed… " Barley put the bags down and asked " Does Daddy need to make his baby boy cum again? " Ian whined " Please, Daddy make me cum. " Barley kneeled down and whispered " You're very horny tonight. " Ian whined " Please don't tease me like this Daddy. " Barley ripped his lover's pants off, got down onto his stomach, and said " Don't worry baby boy, Daddy will make you scream. " Ian threw his head back as he felt the heat from Barley's mouth wrapped around his throbbing dick, then he screamed " Don't suck me that fast! " Barley knew that Ian was lying so he kept on sucking his lover's dick faster and harder until Ian tensed up and screamed " Ahhhh, yes I'm fucking cumming! " Barley swallowed all of his lovers cum, Ian tried to sit up but he just fell back down and he was exhausted from his lover making him cum that much. Barley sat Ian up and asked " Do you want to go on vacation with me? " Ian's eyes lit up and he screamed " Yes Daddy, I'd love to! " </p><p> </p><p>     </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Barley wants to take his Ian on vacation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vacation Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I worked really hard on his one, it huts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barley takes Ian on Vacation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>                                                                             Vacation Time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barley got in the driver's seat and asked “ Shall we get going? “ Ian smiled and said “ We certainly shall. “ As they were driving Barley said “ You look so tasty right now. “ Ian blushed, then he said “ You always know what to say to turn me on. “ Barley smirked and said “ I love you and I do try my best to keep you happy. “ Ian smiled and said “ I love you too. “ Ian was looking out the window when Barley asked “ Can we try something a little be different? “ Ian said “ Yeah, I don’t mind. “ Barley pulled over and said “ Come sit down on Daddy's lap. “ Ian blushed hard and whimpered “ Yes Daddy. “ Ian got up, sat down on Barley's lap, and asked “ What are you going to do to me, Daddy? “ Barley moaned “ I’m going to tease you a little bit. “ Then he unzipped his pants and started to thrust his hips. Ian moaned “ I want you, Daddy. “ Barley whispered “ You’ll have to wait until we get to the hotel kitten. “ Ian whined “ But Daddy. “ Barley said “ Too bad baby boy. “ Ian looked down and said “ I’m so hard Daddy, please. “ Barley turned Ian around and pressed him against the steering wheel. Ian moaned “ Daddy, I need you. “ Barley pulled on his hair hard and said “ I’m giving you this big vibrator instead. “ Ian whined “ It’s so big Daddy. “ Barley smirked and watched Ian thrusting his hips twitching. Then he turned the vibrator on the second setting and Ian screamed “ Ahhhh, yes Daddy right there. “ Barley whispered “ I’m so happy to watch you all hot and bothered. “ Ian whined “ Daddy, stop teasing me so much. “ Then Barley turned the vibrator on setting six and Ian screamed “ It’s too much Daddy! “ Barley was watching Ian trying to get away from him but he whispered “ I don’t mind chasing you but just so you know I’m not going to be gentle if you run. “ Ian slid off Barley's lap, he opened the back door to the van and started to limp away moaning “ Daddy is too much at times and I fucking love it. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barley sat back for a minute to let Ian try to get away but he was getting impatient so he pulled out a needle filled with a special drug that would make Ian all horny and he wouldn’t be able to move. Ian was about 10 minutes away from Barley when he looks back and seen Barley walking fast towards him so Ian tried to run but he fell over. Ian started to crawl but he was getting too weak because of the big vibrator still on and Barley giving him that hungry look. Barley caught up to Ian, pulled him by his haIr hard, and stuck the needle in his neck. Barley whispered “ I have you now bad boy. “ Ian went limp, he couldn’t do or say anything then Barley picked him up and whispered “ I’m going to get really rough with you tonight. “ Ian was panting and whining. Barley layed him down in the back of the van and whispered “ Don’t worry that drug lasts 12 hours. “ Ian was whining " Daddy….. I really need to use the bathroom. " Barely pulled over, picked Ian up, and pulled his pants down. As he was grabbing the underwear Ian whined " I gotta go number 2. " Barley smirked and said " We'll go shite, I don't mind since you're drugged. " Ian got wide-eyed and whined " But that's gross Daddy. " Barley said " Well if you don't want to go I could put you down and you could figure it out. " Ian whined " Fine...I'll go. " Barley smirked and looked away to give him some privacy. Ian whined " I'm done, Daddy. " Barley pulled out some napkins and helped Ian wipe up, then he whispered " I bet you're all nice and loose now. " Ian whined " Daddy is so unfair. " Barley smirked, then he carried Ian back the van and whispered “ Oooohhhhh, I hope you’re ready for me bad boy. “ Ian whined “ Please don’t get too rough with me Daddy, I don’t want to break. “ Barley grins with a hungry look, Ian was shaking and thought “ I wonder what Daddy will do to me. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barley lays Ian down, then he pulls down Ian's pants and whispers “ Daddy will break you so hard. “ Ian couldn’t help but whimper and moan as Barley was unzipping his pants. Barley lifted Ian's legs up and forced his big throbbing dick inside his lover's tight ass. Ian screamed “ It’s so deep, Daddy it feels so good! “ Barley put Ian's legs on his shoulders, he leaned down and said “ You’re going to beg me to stop. “ Ian gasped, he tried to look away but Barley said “ Fucking look at me when I’m pounding that tight ass. “ Ian turned his head back but noticed Barley had a serious look on his face which made him shiver, Ian tried to move away but he couldn't move a muscle due to the drug so he whined " Daddy, I'm so hard and it hurts. " Barley smirked and said " Awwww, poor baby boy, don't worry because Daddy will take good care of you. " Barley grabbed Ians overly hard dick, he started to stroke him fast and hard. Ian screamed " Fuck, I'm going to cum if you don't slow down! " Barley smirked and just kept on stroking Ian faster and faster until he felt Ian try to tense up but Ian was just shaking and screaming " Fuck, oh fuck, I'm fucking cumming! " Ian couldn't stop cumming so Barley just sat there watching his lover go insane from all the pleasure, Ian finally calmed down and said “ That was amazing, I never felt anything like that before. “ Barley smiled and whispered “ I’m not done yet. “ Ian whimpered “ Daddy, you’re big dick is so good, I can’t get enough of it. “ Barley flips Ian over and said “ You better scream my name because if you don’t, I’ll make sure you don’t walk straight for a week. “ Ian started to shiver, then Barley screamed “ I’m going to cum soon, I’m addicted to you’re tight ass! “ Ian started screaming “ Fuck yes, oh my god, fuck me harder Daddy, I need you fucking deeper now! “ Barley was shocked so he whispered “ God fucking dammit, you’re so fucking hot and sexy when you’re being so honest. “ Ian was whining and moaning, Barley grabbed onto his lover's hips and screamed " Aagghhhh, aahhhh, fuck I'm cumming! " Barley pulled out slowly and said " Damn, look at all my cum just pouring out of you, that's so fucking hot baby boy. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian was starting to regain feeling in his legs but he was still too weak to get up so Barley picked him up and sat him down on his seat. Ian was panting a lot, Barley got in the driver seat and started up the van.<br/>Barley asked " Shall we get going? " Ian said " Yeah, that sounds good to me. " On the way, there Barley looked at Ian and asked " Have you ever been to a hotel before? " Ian shook his head and said " No, but I'm excited to go. " Barley smiled, then he said " We are a couple of hours away so if you want to take a nap, do so now. " Ian limped over to the beanbag chair and sat down. Barley started singing some song but Ian drifted off to sleep, a couple of hours later Barley wakes Ian up and said " We have arrived. " Ian rubbed his eyes, got out, and asked " What do you want to do first? " Barley grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him into a nightclub that he saw. Ian said " I'm not sure this is a good idea Barley, I've never drank before. " Barley smirked and said " Come here, I'll show you one hell of a time baby boy, Daddy will make you feel so good. " Ian was shaking when Barley handed him a cocktail, Ian smiled and said " Well, at least it smells good. " Barley had a glass of rum, Ian asked " What do we do if we get too drunk? " Barley smiled and said " There's people here to help you back to your room. " Ian started downing his drink, Barleys drink was already gone and he thought " I'm a heavy weight when it comes to drinking but I wonder how Ian will hold up. " Ian grabbed his second drink and leaned on Barley. Ian moaned " You're so fucking handsome Daddy, I fucking you, and you're big dick. " Barley blushed, Ian got up onto a table and took his shirt off. He started shaking his ass in Barley's face, then he started to unzip his pants when Barley said " Oooooohhhhhh, you're so fucking, sexy baby boy. " Ian looked at Barley and said “ Come here, come put your hands on me, Daddy. “ Barley smirked, then he got up on the table and grabbed his lover's hips, and started dancing with him. Ian started licking his lips, then he started grinding his tight ass on his lover's crotch hard. Barley moaned “ Oooohhhh, baby boy is going to get Daddys big dick tonight. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian was blushing too much, Barley grabbed Ian's hair hard and moaned “ You’re so fucking sexy. “ Ian was getting dizzy, then he fell into Barley's arms panting so Barley decided to carry him to their hotel room. Barley layed him down, while looking at what a hot mess Ian was he started unzipping his pants and licking his lips. Ian was so drunk that he couldn’t tell what was going on and Barley would have a lot of fun telling him that he is a sexy dancer. Barley pulled Ians pants down, then he wrapped his mouth around his lover's leaking dick and started deep throating it hard. Barley felt Ian's hips twitching, so he decided to suck faster until he felt Ian tense up and his lover's hot cum started pouring down his throat. Barley swallowed all of it, then he lifted Ian's legs up and started pushing his big dick deep inside Ian's tight ass. Barley couldn’t stop moaning and groaning as his lover was calling his name and thrusting his hips to match his thrusts. <br/>Barley started fucking Ian's ass harder and harder until he screamed “ Fuck, I’m fucking cumming so hard! “ Barley fell down next to Ian and whispered “ Goodnight, I love you. “ Ian mumbled “ Goodnight...I...love you...too. “ Barley got up first, he hoped in the shower and he thought “ Last night was amazing, I can’t wait to fuck him again but first I need to tell him about last night. “ Ian started waking up to the shower running so he got up and went into the bathroom. Ian got undressed, hopped into the shower but he gasped to find Barley already in the shower so he whimpered “ I’m sorry, I’ll wait for my turn Daddy. “ Barley grabbed Ian's arms and said “ Please join me, I’ll wash you from head to toe. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian blushed, then he got under the hot water and moaned “ Ahh, the water feels so good. “ Barley smirked, then he pressed Ian against the shower wall and whispered “ I’m going to fuck the shit out of you. “ Ian started whining “ Daddy, you’re so naughty. “ Barley lined himself up with Ian's ass, Ian was whining and moaning as he felt every inch of his lover's dick enter his ass. Barley grabbed his lover's wet hair and said “ You’re so fucking sexy like this baby boy. “ Ian looked back, then he started slamming back onto his lover which made loud wet slapping sounds, Barley moaned “ Fuck, if you keep doing that I might lose control. “ Ian smiled, he continued to slam back onto his lover when Barley pressed Ian even harder into the wall, then Ian screamed “ Daddy, I’m going to cum soon! “ Barley smacked his lover's ass hard, then he said “ Please cum for me baby boy. “ Ian screamed “ I’m cumming so hard Daddy! “ Barley pushed as deep as possible and screamed “ Fuck, aagghhhh, I’m fucking cumming too baby boy! “ Ian was shaking as his lover slowly pulled out, he nearly fell over but Barley caught him and said “ That was amazing just like last night. “ Ian looked up at Barley and asked “ What happened last night? “ Barley smirked and said “ Well, you got drunk off your ass, got up on a table, then you started stripping and dancing, lastly you got me onto the table too and you were rubbing you’re ass on me so hard. “ Ian blushed very hard and screamed “ I can’t believe I did all that! “ Barley smirked and said “ But I found it to be so fucking sexy and hot how you were stripping and dancing for me. “ Ian threw himself onto the bed, then he pushed his face into the pillows whining “ I’m so embarrassed, I’ll never drink again! “ Barley got on top of him and whispered “ Awww, poor baby boy, please don’t stop drinking, I like it when you let loose like that. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian looked up and asked “ Are you sure you like me like this? “ Barley nodded, then he kissed his lover's head and asked “ What do you want to do? “ Ian said “ Well, I’m starving so something to eat. “ Barley said “ That’s a great idea. “ As they were walking out a call came in on Barley's phone, he answered it and said “ Hey, mom. “ Laurel asked “ When are you boys coming home? “ Barley said “ We’re going to be coming home soon. “ Barley asked “ How’s everything going at home? “ Laurel said “ It’s going great, Colt asked me to marry him. “ Barley asked “ And what did you say? “ Laurel said, “ I said yes. “ Barley got pissed and said “ So dad meant nothing to you, I see who you care more about, me and Ian are coming home and picking our stuff up because we’re moving out. “ Laurel said “ Barley, you’re mother just wants to be happy and not alone. “ Barley said “ You weren’t going to be alone but whatever. “ Barley hung up on her and said “ Come on, we gotta get home and pack things. “ Ian asked “ Why, what’s wrong Barley? “ Barley said “ Mom is marrying nah and doesn’t care about us anymore. “ Ian started to tear up, Barley pulled him in and said “ Well, look on the bright side we can be ourselves and not have to worry about mom walking in. “ Ian smiled and said “ Yeah, that’s true. “ Barley gathered their things, then he grabbed the keys and asked “ Shall we get going? “ Ian said “ We certainly shall. “ Barley walked up to the front desk and said “ I’m checking out. “ Ian was looking at some signs and asked “ Hey Barley, where are we going to live now? “ Barley said “ My friend has a few apartments for rent and I’m sure he will give us a good deal. “ Ian smiled, then he said “ I can’t wait to cook for you and be naked while cooking. “ Barley blushed hard and said “ I never thought you’d act this sexy. “ Ian gasped and yelled “ Forget about what I said! “ Barley pulled Ian in close and whispered “ Please, I’m excited to see you all naked and cooking. “ Ian blushed hard, then he ran out to the van and tried to hide in it. Barley moaned “ He is so fucking cute when he tries to hide from me. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barley walks up to the van, opens the back, and said “ I’ve found you, baby boy. “ Ian yelled “ Don’t look at me! “ Barley smirked, then he climbed in and sat their bags down. Barley crawls over to his lover, Ian tries to back up but the seat stops him and Barley whispered “ I think it’s time to teach you a lesson, bad boy. “ Ian started shivering as Barley was grabbing at his waist, he unzipped his lovers pants and pulled out a cock ring. Barley slid the ring around Ians throbbing dick and said “ Now deal with it until we get into our new home. “ Ian started whining “ Unfair Daddy. “ Barley pulls Ian up and whispered “ You’ve got to learn your lesson for teasing Daddy so much. “ Barley hopped in the driver seat, started up the van, and asked “ How are you feeling baby boy? “ Ian kept on trying to take the tight cock ring off but he failed again and again. Then Barley said “ I put some of a special kind of lube around the inside of the ring so have fun. “ Ian started screaming “ I can’t take this Daddy, it hurts so much, I need to cum so bad! “ Barley looks over and sees his lover thrusting and twitching all over the place. Then Barley started moaning “ He is all over the place and it’s so fucking hot, I should do this more often. “ Barley decided to ignore Ian when he asked “ Please take this ring off me, Daddy. '' As Barley pulled up to their old home he climbed into the back and pulled his lover's pants up. Ian whined “ But Daddy, I can’t hold in my moans. “ Barley leaned down and said “ Go right to my room, I’ll deal with mom. “ Ian opened the front door, then he ran right to Barley's room and shut the door. Barley walked in and asked himself “ Where is mom, Why am I not getting yelled at? “ Barley knocked on his bedroom door and said “ It’s Barley. “ Ian opened the door, Barley went in and shut the door again. “ Ian asked '' How long will we be here? “ Barley said “ Not long baby boy, just packing and leaving. “ As they were packing Ian screamed “ Shit, I have school today in an hour! “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barley smirked and said “ Go to school and I’ll do all the packing. “ Ian nodded, then he sneaked out of Barley's room and ran to his room. Ian picked up his backpack and said “ It’s been a while since I’ve been here and not around Barley. “ Ian brushed his hair, grabbed his phone, and headed back downstairs. Barley was waiting at the front door, Ian walked up to Barley and gave him a big kiss. Barley smacked his lover's ass hard and said “ Daddy will take good care of you tonight. “ Ian was blushing a lot as he shut the door and headed to school. Barley went back to his room, then he opened a box and started packing. About 20 minutes later he said “ Well, my room is done. “ As he was getting up he heard a loud bang, he ran out and saw his mother riding on nahs back with a finger inside him so he decided to walk right past them and head into Ian's room. Barley opened the door, he looked at the big board and said “ It’s been so long since we brought dad back, I kinda feel bad for Ian not getting to meet him. “ Barley was packing up the stuff on Ian's desk when he saw a letter called “ To Barley. “ Barley opened it and it said “ Dear Barley, I don’t know how to tell you that I’m madly in love with you, I tried to ignore the feelings of love for you but I couldn’t do that, I just wish I could gather up the courage to kiss you, I plan to tell you that I have always loved you tonight when we watch a movie together, I hope I don’t get all choked up and end up saying nothing. P.S. “ I hope Barley never finds this letter because I would die from embarrassment. “ Barley moans “ Awww baby boy, your letter was amazing, I remember that night that he confessed his feelings for me. “ Barley continued to pack his lovers things when he got really hard from picking up one of Ian's shirts that had his scent on it, Barley grabbed his laptop from his bag, then he opened it and moaned “ Fuck, Ian is such a slut for leaving that shirt on the floor like that but he is my slut. “ Barley was looking for incest porn when a video popped up and started to play. It was the manticore with one of her workers getting it on, the manticore was about to slide her scorpion tail inside the woman when the mascot jumped out screaming “ That’s dangerous and wild! “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barley slowly closed the laptop and asked himself “ What the fuck did I just watch? “ Then he said “ Oh well, I guess I have to use his shirt. “ Barley wrapped Ian's shirt around his big throbbing dick and started stroking himself really hard. Barley decided to take out a fleshlight, he took off his lovers shirt and slid the toy around his dick moaning “ Fuck me, It feels just like Ian's ass, well that’s because I had it modeled after his tight ass. “ Then he threw his head back when he turned on the vibration on high, he started screaming “ Fuck yes, Ian's ass his going to feel so fucking good tonight, I’m going to wreck him so hard! “ Then Barley screamed “ Fuck, I’m fucking cumming so hard! “ Barley cleaned himself up, got up off his lover's bed and said “ Well, it’s 2:45 so Ian should be coming home soon, I can’t wait. “ Meanwhile at school, Ian was finishing up a class when one of his friends asked “ Where have you been man? “ Ian said “ I’ve been out with my fiance, he is such a sweet guy and he is also my brother. “ Everyone stopped and said “ Congrats, we are so happy for you, we all knew that you two would end up together. “ Ian was shocked but he said “ Thank you, everyone. “ Ian took out his phone and said “ I’ve got some pictures of our vacation together. “ His friends looked at his phone and said “ Awwww, you two are so damn cute together. “ Ian was blushing a lot, then his friends asked “ Can we all hang out next week? “ Ian smiled and said “ Sure, I’d love that. “ The bell rang, Ian rushed to his locker and grabbed everything. On his way out his friends said “ Tell us where you live sometime. “ Ian yelled “ I’ll do that for sure but I need to get the address of our new apartment but I’ll tell you guys later! “ Ian popped in his headphones and pushed play on his music app. On the way home he thought “ I wonder how Barley is doing, I hope he’s okay but god damn I miss him and his touch. “ Ian just got on their street when Barley came out of the door with boxes and putting them into the back of the van. Ian ran up to Barley and tackled him hard. Ian was screaming “ I missed you so much Daddy, I couldn’t contain my happiness, I love you, Daddy! “ Barley smirked and said “ I love you too baby boy. “ Then Barley asked “ Can you give me a hand? “</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian nodded, then he went into Barley's room and said “ Wow, everything is gone. “ Ian decided to go up to his bedroom, he opened the door and said “There are only 3 boxes left, this room feels so empty now but I’m happy to leave home and be with Barley openly. '' As Ian was carrying down a box his mother stopped him and asked “Are you sure this is what you want? “ Ian said “ Yes mom, I’ll be just fine, I have Barley. “ Laurel said “ I’m going to keep your secret relationship a secret for you sweety. “ Ian nodded and said “ Thank you, Barley means the world to me. “ Laurel hugged him and said “ You’re welcome, just call and visit sometime with Barley. “ Ian nodded, he picked the box back up and said “ Well, I’ve got to finish getting things, ready mom. “ Barley walked up to Ian and asked “ Shall we get going? “ Ian smiled and said “ We certainly shall. “ Laurel yelled “ See you two later! “ Ian smiled and yelled “ Yeah, see you later mom! “ Barley started up the van and said “ My friend found us a place with 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. “ Ian smiled and said “ I’m so happy about this. “ Then Barley kissed his lover and said “ I’m going to wreck you just you wait baby boy. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Barley finds a new home for himself and is Ian</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoys this story. Have a magical day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>